Years
by Wendy402
Summary: Time and age is what keeps them apart, but their red string of fate will always, always keep their hearts together.


**Wah! No one reviewed my other Yatori story yet! I hope someone will soon. This is a one-shot that I suddenly have the urge to write.**

* * *

15 years old

"Yato! Quit being lazy and fix my problem already!" Hiyori scolded loudly, shaking the god.

Groaning, Yato lazily waved his hand.

"I'm getting to that..."

"No, you're not!" Hiyori screamed, her violet tail swirling behind her.

He just waved her off.

* * *

20 years old

"I think it's time I move out..." Hiyori said thoughtfully.

Yato laid sprawled on her bed.

"Hm? Why?" Yato asked, her statement catching his attention.

"Well, I can't stay here forever. I'm going to have to go get a job and my own house." Hiyori said, turning towards the god.

"You'll move in with me though, right?"

* * *

23 years old

She would be so mad.

He was _two_ freaking hours late from a new job he had received.

Yato slowed down as he saw the restaurant he had booked.

"I-I'm sorry!" Yato cried, panting.

Hiyori glared at him.

She had curled and tied her chocolate brown hair into a side ponytail and worn a ruby dress for this special occasion, especially when she knew that they were going to an expensive restaurant.

"You're two hours late, Yato." Hiyori stated coldly.

Still panting, Yato quickly sat across from her.

"I know...I had this job and..." He tried explaining, rubbing his neck anxiously.

Hiyori narrowed her eyes.

"What are you _wearing_?"

Yato was quite decent, in his shiny black suit and gelled dark hair. He could almost pass as a rich man.

If it wasn't for his 'fluffy' and utterly ripped bandana.

Clutching it carefully, like it was the most important thing in the world, he said harshly.

"It's been through a lot with me. I'm not taking it off." He growled stubbornly, making Hiyori sigh in surrender.

"Fine, fine."

After finishing their meal, Yato asked for the check.

Hiyori paled at the price.

"A-are you sure you can pay?" Hiyori whispered quietly, staring at Yato.

"Of course. Don't underestimate a god." Yato scoffed and handed a credit card over to the waiter.

They walked hand in hand to a nearby park.

"Hey, Hiyori..." Yato called.

Hiyori lifted her head to stare at his glowing blue eyes.

Surprising her, he knelt down on one knee, bringing out a red velvet box.

"Will you marry me?"

* * *

26 years old

Hiyori glowed in her spotless white wedding gown.

Her dad led her down the aisle, with countless other audience around them, but all she could see was the person on the other side of the aisle.

Finally taking her future husband's hand, all she could look at were his beautiful, beautiful eyes.

Yato finally took off his filthy bandana and wore a tie.

They said their vows and stared deeply into each other's eyes.

It doesn't matter if none of them would remember him later on, as long as she never forgets.

They sealed that old, old promise with a kiss.

* * *

35 years old

"Iki-san your body check was all good. What's the reason for you to come here today?" The doctor asked politely.

Hiyori shifted shyly in her seat.

"I wanted to ask...why haven't I gotten pregnant? I've tried...countless times." She whispered, her face slightly pink.

"Ah yes, I wasn't here the day you got the body check. I suppose that doctor didn't tell you about your report." Hiyori nodded, slightly confused at what the doctor was getting at.

"Well, over here is your fertility rate. Your fertility rate is really quite low. You can't get pregnant."

Hiyori sank in her seat.

* * *

45 years old

"Ah, Iki-san!" Hiyori turned to the voices.

She walked over the table where her friends were.

"Oh yes, you're married, aren't you?" One of her friends, Yuna asked, looking at her gold wedding ring.

"I wish we knew you earlier so we could go to your wedding." Her other friend, Shizuka said apologetically.

"Oh, it's alright." Hiyori said, laughing.

"I've never seen you with your husband. How is he like?" Shizuka asked, Yuna nodding with her.

Hiyori fidgeted with her ring, not knowing how to answer.

"Ah, so you're here." Yato said, still in his same old jersey.

Standing up, Hiyori linked her arm with his.

"This...um...He's my husband." Hiyori said shyly.

Her friends stared at her in disbelief.

"He must be at most 25!" They yelled.

She smiled at them.

It doesn't matter, they would forget about him soon anyway.

* * *

53 years old

"Oi Yato! Quit crying like a baby!" Daikoku yelled up the stairs.

Hiyori stifled a laugh.

"DAMN YUKINE YOU STOLE MY MONEY!" Yato cried.

"I did not." Yukine countered.

"YOU DID!"

"Yatty, is it this?" Kofuku asked sweetly, lifting up a jar of coins.

"See? I told you it wasn't me." Yukine said, crossing his arms in annoyance.

Hiyori beamed.

If felt like she was 15 again.

As if he could read her mind, Yato wrapped his arms around her waist and gave her a peck on the lips.

"Years don't matter."

Hiyori nodded.

* * *

60 years old

Hiyori grew ill.

Yato would sit next to her bed everyday, just talking to her and make her feel like everything was ok.

Yukine, Kofuku, Daikoku and even Tenjin would come visit her sometimes.

She smiled at her husband.

He didn't change at all.

* * *

79 years old

"She could have made it to 80." Yukine chocked on his words, tears streaming down his face.

Yato didn't say a word.

For the first time, he actually wanted to be invisible.

"Hiyori." He whispered, caressing her tombstone and stared at her picture.

Deep down, he knew this day would come.

A human and a god.

This is their fate.

He didn't regret it, though.

Yato knew she didn't regret it either.

A soft breeze blew around them.

It felt just like her warm hugs.

* * *

200 years old

"Wait!" Yato called, grabbing her arm.

"Let go of me!" She screamed, thrashing her arm around violently.

"Have we met before?" Yato asked, staring into her pale red eyes.

_This is Hiyori._

He just knew it was.

* * *

**Please R&R! :)**


End file.
